


A Whole New World

by valkyriereverie



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Freeform, No Betareads, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriereverie/pseuds/valkyriereverie
Summary: Maya consults Rinko for the drama club's latest production
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Yamato Maya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quagsayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quagsayo/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's, babe! <3
> 
> This fic is a bit... unconventional. I couldn't figure out for the life of me how to write anything but the dialogue, so I doubled down basically.
> 
> I'm running on pure gay energy here soooo please excuse me.

Maya: So soooo sorry I had to have you come on short notice, Shirokane-san

Rinko: Oh, it’s fine! I just got here too. I’m actually kinda used to it.

Maya: Is Minato-san that demanding?

Rinko: No she just… has a lot of ideas about our stage outfits.

Tsugumi: Are you girls ready to order?

Rinko: I’ll have a chamomile tea, please.

Maya: Just black coffee for me, please.

Tsugumi: I’ll be right back with your order!

Maya: Ok, let me just cut to the chase. Our costume department is completely stuck here, we can’t figure out what the right look should be.

Rinko: Is this for…

Maya: Yeah, the drama club doing Cats next. Have you ever heard of it?

Rinko: Not really, I’m not really familiar with musicals. Aside from Roselia’s music, I’ve only ever listened to classical music or video game soundtrack Ako-chan recommends to me.

Maya: I see…

Rinko: But I might look into it, if it helps with designing.

Maya: Oh, that’d be great! You can find recordings of Cats on Broadway, the cast recording is on Spotify too- Umm, before I ramble, is it fine if I give some of my recommendations?

Rinko: Of course, go ahead! I really appreciate hearing you talk about this.

Maya: Ah… um… cool! So, nowadays since everything is on the internet it’s a lot easier to get into musicals. You can stream a lot of the more popular ones like “Hamilton” or “Dear Evan Hansen”, with some having movie adaptations or professional recordings released. Then there’s something we call “bootlegs”, the legality of that is kinda iffy. Am I going too fast?

Rinko: No, it’s fine. I get like that sometimes when I talk about my games.

Maya: That’s not exactly what you expect of an idol, though. Guess I’m just a theater kid after all.

Rinko: I don’t think it’s too bad, really. I mean, I’m such a mess despite being the student council president. I guess both of us are more than what we seem.

Maya: Yeah, I guess so… Hey, would you like to come to our showing? The least we could do is let you see your designs in action.

Rinko: I’d love that! I’m sure Minato-san would be delighted, too.

Maya: Huhehe, I bet she would. It’s a date then- AN APPOINTMENT! It’s an appointment!

Rinko: So… umm… about the designs.

Maya: Oh right! The designs! Here’s what I got, basically the vibe we’re going for here is “budget fursuits”...


End file.
